Person lifting devices, such as mobile lifts and/or overhead lifts, may used in hospitals, other health care facilities, and sometimes in home care settings to move a person from one location to another or to assist the person in moving. Conventional person lifting devices utilize a sling or other attachment to secure a person to the lifting device and an actuator to lift the person to a higher elevation or lower the person to a lower elevation. In one typical example the caregiver operates the actuator to raise the patient off a bed, repositions the person by moving the lifting device to a desired location, and then operates the actuator again to lower the patient to the destination.
Generally, the various accessories for attachment to the person lifting device have a size and/or weight rating. A need exists for alternative methods for insuring that the correct lift accessories are utilized for lifting a person.